Apocalypse Eclipse Session 10
The tenth session of Apocalypse Eclipse Preceded by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 9 The adventurers make a stop in Reavers' Haven to acquire new gear before heading after the djinn, Mihajla. Bane Kelnozz makes his fearsome presence known and keeps the party from paying the heavy rates most visitors would be charged. They also try and gather more information about where they might be able to safely land, as approaching the mighty fortress of Tuer-Chern directly could be trouble. They learn that there are a number of outlying ports they could dock at safely and that mercenaries were often being employed at Tuer-Chern. With this new information they depart Reavers' Haven and head for Tuer-Chern. As they near a port, they are flagged down by an individual who is garbed in the raiment of Bane. He takes Blindfest for a group of mercenaries and the group doesn't protest, as they feel that descriptor is fairly appropriate. He offers the group of adventurers a reward for disrupting an ongoing siege of Tuer-Chern by the forces of Gruumsh. He also indicates that there have been reports of a djinn in the roughly same midnas direction that Gruumsh's army lies in. They head out to the first part of the battlefield and are able to deftly dodge projectiles and spells launched by both sides. Blindfest face a vanguard of trolls, angels, and an ogre from Gruumsh's army, which they defeat handily. On the body of one of the gruuman soldiers Blindfest finds plans for a suicidal battle strategy. The party convinces the gruuman army to enact a modified version of the plan, sowing more chaos on the battlefield and allowing the heroes to pass through the carnage. Afterwards, they come upon a large staircase which leads to some towers high above the battlefield. As Nehem and Darak (who enacted his flying shoes) fly ahead, Claudiu and Bane use the grappling hook to get from building to building. As they get to the second building Darrak, who has boldly made it to the third ruined building, is attacked by a large astral warwing, as are the rest of Blindfest. While Nehem does successfully bash one of the warwings to the ground, it is a tough fight as all of the Blindfest's enemies are flying out of Claudiu's hard hitting reach. Near death, Bane is able to pull Darrak back to the group to enact some much needed healing. After a few good shots and punches, Blindfest's foes are finally defeated. Blindfest finally passes through the part of the battlefield controlled by Gruumsh's forces to a field of fallen soldiers where they find a group of lost Banesworn. Nehem feels pity for the souls and attempts to lead them to safety, but the rest of Blindfest trick the Banesworn into taking a circuitous route back towards Gruumsh's rather than Bane's forces. With this final distraction Blindfest is able to pass between the two warring armies. Followed by Apocalypse Eclipse Session 11 Recording *Part 1 - In which Blindfest hunt for a djinn and add to the chaos of Chernoggar.